Percy vs The Pool Monster
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Yeah this is a random story I came up with just for fun for everyone to enjoy and like giggle at. The plot is pretty much in the title. And this story contains OC's but there's no pairings as of yet but probably not. Anyways enjoy!


**I don't even know like you know when you have those ideas that just hit you at the most random moments this is one of them. I guess you can say it was pretty much inspired by this one episode of Psych where they hunt for big foot so if you notice some similarities that's why. **

It was late into the night when the nearly functional faded blue Volkswagen bug pulled into a parking spot at the empty and abandoned Kong Hotel. The Kong Hotel hardly ever took residents now since no one would barely step a foot on the property considering that the Hotel housed the famous Winchesterton pool monster (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN).

The two passengers in the vehicle got out and the only light they had at the moment extinguished as the car seemed to turn itself off as a way of saying _Ok kids I got you where you needed to be I'm done now_. The passenger's were fraternal twins, a boy and girl. They both shared dark brown hair, tanned skin, and hazel colored eyes. The only difference between them was their height and hair length, seeing as a boy and girl twins both rocking shoulder length hair would probably get them mistaken as identical twins instead of fraternal twins.  
"Fletch where are the damn flashlights?" Sawyer snapped at her brother as she tried to get open the trunk. The trunk was being stubborn as usual and she had to unleash her 2 day's of karate lesson's on the car as she kicked the trunk and it popped open.

"In my bag," Fletcher replied to his sister's question. Sawyer closed her eyes, even though that wouldn't help at all, as she groped in her brother's duffel bag hoping to not accidentally touch his undergarments. Once she found the flashlight she fumbled with the switch trying to turn it on, only to have it end up blinding her for several seconds.  
"Found it," she told her brother as she threw him the other flashlight she had found in his bag. Her brother seemed to lack in the reflex's department, because several seconds later she heard the flashlight fall to the ground. She let out a small laugh at his fault. Sawyer felt her brother's glare on her.

"Thank god you're cheap or else I would have been really worried that you just destroyed an expensive flashlight," Fletcher said as he got on the ground to grab it. Sawyer helped him out as she shined her light on the ground for him. He then found his fallen flashlight and was glad to discover that it was unharmed. The twins then pointed their flashlights at the abandoned hotel. The windows barely had any glass in them, from many kids trying to break into the place on dares, and many shingles had fallen from the roof. The landscape was out of control and there were little holes everywhere from animals making tiny homes in the hotel. One wrong step and you'd end up with a twisted ankle for sure. To add to the creepiness a fog started to settle around it as night began to turn into early morning.  
"So ready to go in and prove some sucker's wrong?" Fletcher turned to his sister to find she was biting her lip nervously, it was a small tick they both had.

"Can't we just commute here from home? I don't want to sleep in there. What if we die? Mom thinks we're staying at grandpa's, who for some reason is ok with us trespassing, anyways if we die she's not gonna know. And besides there's probably rusty old nails in there and I don't remember when I got my tetanus shot last," she rambled on trying to get out of sleeping in the supposed haunted hotel and having to face the Winchesterton pool monster (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN)

"Fine then you don't wanna win the scholarship for making an awesome film then let's head home," Fletcher smirked at her knowing what to do to make his sister tick. Apparently his plan had worked because merely seconds later Sawyer had grabbed her bag and stomped into the hotel making sure not to fall into one of the randomly placed holes. Fletcher laughed as he heard her make a girlish moan basically saying _Oh my god this is terrifying why am I doing this? I hate you Fletcher!_. He quickly then grabbed his bag, slammed the trunk door shut, and followed behind his sister as he fumbled in his bag to take his camera out. Once he had got it out he made sure to turn it on night vision and then hit record.  
"And here we are. We have just arrived at the Kong Hotel and will be living here for several days as we investigate the Winchesterton pool monster," he explained out loud.  
"DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!" his sister and him both sang in unison. Fletcher pointed the camera at his sister, one of the stars of this production.  
"Hello pretty lady, can you tell us your name please for all the future viewers?" he asked. Sawyer gave him a look that normally scared others away, but had no effect on him.

"Do not call me pretty that's disgusting" she shuddered. Fletcher then turned the camera off and decided to wait until they were settled down more to do some filming. Once they got into what they assumed was the hotel lobby they set their bags down and searched for an electrical box that would hopefully turn on some form of lights. At one point while Sawyer and Fletcher were walking along a wall Sawyer's shortness came in handy as her head collided with an electrical box placed at exactly her height.  
"Hey Sawyer look! I found it!" Fletcher said as he pointed his flashlight at the box, opened it, and flicked some switches hoping that the lights would come on. And they did, although they were quite dim from lack of use over the years. Sawyer and Fletcher both turned off their flashlights as the light's came on and then heard the scattering of tiny feet across the floor. The both of them let out girlish screams as they saw rat's, snakes, and feral cats (oh my) run away from them.  
"It touched my foot! It touched my foot!" Sawyer squealed as, a snake made it's way across her converse and she tried to jump onto Fletcher for help, but found him standing on top of the concierge desk with his camera out patiently waiting for the critters to scram. She quickly followed her brother's example and hopped on the desk with him and within a few minutes they were all gone. Fletcher turned his head to the side to see if his sister was ok, but instead saw she had a smirk on her lips and her arms were crossed as if she was about to make a joke about him, which she probably was.

"What?" he asked.  
"Still have a fear of rat's then I see. Is that a tear?" she joked pointing at his face.  
"No I'm just allergic to cat's you know that Sawyer" he joked back.  
"Like you were the brave one though. AHhhh It touched my foot! It touched my foot!" he imitated her. Sawyer lightly punched him on the arm and hopped down from the desk.  
"Come on let's see where we are going to sleep in this scarier version of the Bates motel," she advised as she picked up her bag. They then searched for a room with a window that would allow them to have a view of the pool so they could see if anything happened at night, also they made sure to turn off the lights on the way to their room so no one would know they were there. Once they had somehow found a way to settle down in a room they thought they could tolerate sleeping in for awhile, Fletcher brought out his camera again.  
"Ok let's get a nice focus on my sister's shapely bruise" he commented as he zoomed in on Sawyer's freshly formed bruise on her forehead.

"If you're gonna video tape me now at least let me put a hat on," Sawyer tried to bargain as she covered her bruise with her hand.  
"But then no one would see your face, come on be a good sport now,"  
"You be a good sport,"  
"Your mom's a good sport,"  
"We have the same mom,"  
"Oh yeah that's right we do. That's funny!" Fletcher finally managed to have his sister crack a smile.  
"Go on, film then. I know you're really keen too," Sawyer agreed with him as she took her hand off her bruise.  
"Ok then we shall begin in 3...2..1, now it's the beginning of day oneish here at the Kong Hotel. So far we have settled down nicely and I think we can do this. Sawyer would you like to elaborate for those out there who don't know what's going on, what's going on? Why are we doing this? What are we hunting?" he asked her. Sawyer put on her professional face as she prepared herself to answer his questions.  
"Alright basically we are taking part in a scholarship where we create a film of any genre and basically if we win the both of us get full funding for school. The genre we are doing is documentary. As for what we are hunting? We are hunting the Winchesterton Pool Monster (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN). For those who don't know at some point during the 80's there was a resident here named Ned Tuna who was a mad scientist pretty much and he liked crossing species together like the liger for example. Anyways he was on vacation here at the Kong Hotel when one night his beloved pet lizard fell into one of his chemicals that he carried along with him all the time, and suddenly it just grew to this ginormous size and grew tentacles and stuff and started eating the guest at the hotel and everyone just ran for it. So Mr. Tuna then thought it was a good idea to just throw it in the pool where it could live happily in peace. However, to this day the pool never been emptied because no one is brave enough to go near the pool or this hotel in general because they're all scared of the Winchesterton Pool Monster (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN). The mission my brother and I are setting out on is to prove that this thing does exist and that's it not just the stuff of legend. And as for why we all go DUN DUN DUNNN when we say the monster's name it's to add dramatic effect...How was that?" Sawyer asked looking at her brother for reassurance. Just then they heard the sound of a gate rattling. The same gate that led to the pool.  
"Don't turn the camera off," Sawyer whispered to her brother. The both of them ducked, crawled to the window, and then sat up on their knees to look through it. Fletcher zoomed his camera in on the pool and saw three figures walking towards it. It looked like there were two males and one female. Both twins were silent as they saw the feamale throw something into the pool and then suddenly tentacle's shot out of the pool and grabbed one of the males and shook them around like a rag doll. The other male thrust his hand out and suddenly all the water from the pool water lifted up and hovered above the pool. The tentacles stopped their thrashing for a second and then threw the person they were holding and let out this glass shattering scream. The water was then dropped back into the pool and the tentacles shot back into the water.  
"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT?" Fletcher frantically asked his sister.  
"YEAH THAT DUDE WAS WATER BENDING!" she replied.  
"How about the fact that the freaking monster is real. Guess who's getting a scholarship? WE ARE!" he exclaimed. They both high fived and then realized something.  
"Wait we are terrible people shouldn't we go ask if those people are alright?" Sawyer realized.  
"Probably,"

"Let's go" the both of them got up and ran for the pool. The person who had been thrown was lying on the ground but they could both see they were breathing although something was up with their legs. The other male and female were running towards their fallen friend but then stopped when they saw the twins.  
"Who are you?" the other male asked.

"Who are you?" Sawyer asked.  
"Who are you?" he replied back.  
"You're trespassing" Sawyer counter argued.  
"So are you" he argued back.  
"Who are you?" Sawyer asked.  
"WHO WHO WHO WHO" Fletcher jumped in.  
"Fletch!" Sawyer snapped at her brother knowing this was the worst time to be joking.  
"Hate to break up this game of guess who but there's a fallen Satyr here who's in pain!" the injured person snapped

**Haha that's right I'm ending it randomly right here. Hope you enjoyed this so far in all it's silliness. **


End file.
